


Radiant Persona

by AaronC



Category: Persona Series, Radiant Historia
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronC/pseuds/AaronC
Summary: Radiant Historia and Persona both belong to Atlus.





	1. The Mysterious Stranger and The Hero's Family

**Author's Note:**

> Radiant Historia and Persona both belong to Atlus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radiant Historia and Persona 5 are both owned by Atlus.

PROLOGUE

Years after the world was saved from being turned to sand due to the being of time ‘The Singularity’ by Stocke and his friends, they have all settled into their new lives and have grown their families. 

Stocke, Raynie and their kids Daniel, and Lena are living in the desert town of Skalla.

Rosch has grown into his position as general of Alistel’s Army while Sonja has grown into her position as chief medical officer and together have one daughter, Lucy.

Marco now owns and runs the Alistel tavern along with Mimel’s sister and together have one daughter, Jane.

Eruca has become the Great Queen of Granorg and now has a family of her own with one son, Jonathan.

Nemesia and Rhodan, after escaping the deepest part of the vault of time thanks to Stocke and the seed of possibility, now travel the world on the Dunamis while also raising a family of their own with one son, Felix.

Aht has continued to do a great job in her position as a shaman of Celestia with Elm as her bodyguard, and Gafka has become a great teacher alongside his master Bergas.

Despite living all over Vainqueur and having very busy lives they still make time for everyone to see each other and due to this their children have grown close together despite their different lives.

Everything is going great for Stocke and his friends and their families until Stocke gets an unexpected surprise when a node appears right in front of him signaling the beginning of a new chapter for everyone including the next generation.

* * *

Stocke appears in Historia. In front of him sitting are Lippti and her brother Teo, Historia’s guardians.

Standing between them, leaning with his back to the pillar where Teo is sitting, is a young man about 18, sporting a long black tailcoat down to the ankle, a high necked waistcoat with slight gold colored accents, black pants, brown/black pointed shoes, red gloves, and a white and black birdlike domino mask.

“Stocke”, said Lippti. “It has been a long time.”

“Indeed it has Stocke.”, added Teo.

“Nice to see you too Lippti, Teo,” Stocke responds.

“So, what do you need me for?"

"Considering the last time we spoke was around the time we defeated the Singularity.”

“Well Stocke, I'm sure that you have noticed our visitor leaning on the pillar next to me, allow him to introduce himself, and he will explain.” Teo says.

Seemingly at Teo’s command the figure, straightening himself, steps forward to face Stocke.

As the young man comes closer he slowly removes his mask and swaps it out for a pair of black rim glasses.

“First allow me to introduce myself”, Said the stranger.

“My name is Akira, but when I dawn my mask I go by Joker.”

“Now the reason I'm here is because a being from my world, who me and my friends thought we defeated, has come for the power of your books of time to undo what me and my friends did to him.”

“If he is allowed to succeed he will not only take over my world but yours as well.” (Akira recalls the events of Persona 5)

Stocke, after listening to Akira’s story, asks.

“So what exactly is it that you need from me?”

“I've dealt with all different types of situations before including the being of time as I'm sure you've heard about from Lippti and Teo here.”

“I don't exactly need your help, more specifically I need the help of your current generation"

"Who better than the descendents of this world's champions.”, Akira responds.

“Is there a specific reason for why you need their help instead of me, my sister, and our friends?”, Stocke wonders.

Sensing Stocke’s hesitation Akira explains, “The reason for this is because they have a capability equal to that of my friends.”

“Younger generations are more able to gain this power, the power of their Persona.”

“So you believe our children are the only ones who can beat this being, and only by gaining the ability to use something called a Persona?”

“What is a Persona anyway?”, asks Stocke kinda suspicious.

“As I understand it, a Persona is a manifestation of part of a person's identity, like how you are a brother, father, friend, those all make up parts of  
your personally.”

“In my case, my Persona Arsene comes from my desire to help those in need regardless of the danger to myself.”, Akira explains.

“As far as everything goes, throughout this entire conversation I haven't sensed any deception coming from you so I will cooperate for now.”, Stocke tells Akira

“First things first I must gather my friends and our families to decide what we should do."

"It would help if you could come to help explain the situation to them.”

Stocke turns to Lippti and Teo, “Can that be done?”

Lippti turns to speak, “He did find his way here to us, so yes Stocke that is possible.”

In response Akira nods yes, “Now, let's go” With that Stocke and Akira leave Historia.

* * *

Stocke and Akira appear in Skalla after leaving Historia. The two then head to Stocke and Raynie’s home.

In the years after the world was saved Skalla and the area's most affected by desertification have slowly regained their original lushness.

“Akira would you mind waiting outside until I can get my family together?”, asks Stocke.

“Sure”, responds Akira.

As soon as Stocke opens the door to his home Raynie, being as impulsive as ever, runs up to him, kisses him on the cheek and welcomes him home.

Stocke unsurprised by the occurrence responds, “Glad to be home and see you Raynie."

"By the way, where are Daniel and Lena?"

"I need to discuss something with everyone.”

Raynie looking confused, “Down at the shop, why?”

“I'll explain as soon as they get home.”, Stocke answers.

A few minutes later siblings Daniel and Lena come home from the local item shop, and see their Father sitting down at a table with their Mom standing behind.

(Daniel age 17 is 5' 6", strong but average build with his mother's light brown eyes and his father's short blonde hair.

He wears a black short sleeve undershirt with a dark red desert scarf rapped around his neck/shoulders with dark brown desert pants and protective leather greaves.

Swung over his shoulder in a sheath is a short sword given to him by his father.)

(Lena age 15 is 5' 3", slender but strong build with her father's blue eyes and her mother's long black hair with a blue bow in her hair.

She wears a dark blue short sleeve undershirt beneath a black blouse that is somewhat transparent from the base of her neck down over her shoulders with small frills at the end of the sleeves.

She wears pants similar to her brother with similar leather greaves.

Like her brother Lena has a weapon swung over her shoulder but instead of a sword Lena has a spear given to her by her mother.)

“Hey Dad”, the siblings say in unison. Lena walks to her dad and gives him a kiss on the cheek, and Daniel hugs his dad.

After Daniel and Lena greet their father, Stocke then gets up from his seat and asks Raynie and the kids to sit down. “I'll be right back.”, Stocke said.

Stocke steps outside, finds Akira, and reenters.

Stocke introduces Akira to his family and the two explain the reason for Akira’s appearance.

“So that is everything up to this point.", Akira finishes.

“Ok so me, my sister, and our friends are the only ones who can unlock the power to defeat this monster?”, asks Daniel.

“Yes, apparently so son.”, Stocke answers.

Lena speaks up, “So what do you think we should do Danny?”

“Well I'm guessing that it's up to us right Dad?”, asks Daniel.

“Yes it is you two.”, Stocke tells his children.

“I don't really like this, but I have to agree with your father.”, Raynie adds.

After a few moments Daniel speaks, “I'll only do it if Lena comes with me, if she doesn't wish to I can't help you, so how about it sis?”

“If you're going Danny, so am I.”, Lena says to her brother.

After a few minutes of the siblings deciding what to do.

"We'll do it.", Daniel and Lena answer in unison.

“Well I guess you have your answer.”, Stocke tells Akira.

“Akira, look after my children, because if anything happens to them.”, Raynie glares at Akira.

Stocke puts a hand on Raynie’s shoulder, “I'll be there with them the entire time Raynie don't worry.”

Raynie looks at Stocke, places her hand on his, and opens her other arm to hug her kids.

“I know you will Stocke, and take care of your sister Daniel.”

“I will Mom don't worry.”, Daniel said to his mother.

Lena runs to her Mom, gives her a big hug goodbye, and let's her know how much she loves her before leaving with Akira, her father and brother.


	2. To Granorg to see the Queen and her Son

Stocke, Akira, Daniel, and Lena decided to leave for Granorg next to talk to Eruca and her son.

On the way Stocke opens his bag and pulls out two books.

One book is White with a golden trim and the other is Black with a dark blue trim.

Stocke hands the Black book to Daniel and the White book to Lena.

Daniel and Lena look in slight shock as their father hands them the two Chronicles.

“Are you actually giving us the Chronicles that belong to you and Uncle Heinrich?”

Both siblings ask their father at the exact same time.

“Yes, I am entrusting the White and Black Chronicles to the two of you,'' Stocke answers

“If you are to do all that Akira needs from you I believe it best you carry on the family mantle as the new bearers of the Chronicles.”, Stocke answers.

“So those are the Chronicles of Flux we are protecting.” Akira says as he watches Stocke hand over the books.

“Yes, but there is one more book the Red Chronicle.” Stocke tells Akira

“The Red Chronicle is in the hands of Nemesia and her husband Rhodan who originally helped create the Chronicles.”

“That's Felix’s parents, right dad?,” asks Lena.

Stocke turns back to Lena and responds, “Yes, Lena.”

Daniel joins in the conversation, “They also live on the Dunamis which was made with the power of the Red Chronicle.”

“Good memory son,” Stocke responds proudly.

“Lippti and Teo never mentioned a third book.” Akira says looking surprised.

“You only talked to them about the books of time I'm guessing.” Stocke starts to explain.

“The Red Chronicle doesn't have power over time, instead it has power to access all the possible timelines of Vainqueur.”

"Also Lippti and Teo have a habit of slowly revealing information due to their roles as Historia’s guardians.”

“I know how that feels to wonder if you have all the information you need at a specific time, Igor was the same way,” Akira responds.

“So when do I meet Nemesia and her family?”

Stocke tells Akira, "First we meet with my sister Eruca about my nephew Jonathan joining us.

Next head to Alistel, and there is a node connecting Historia to the Dunamis."

As Stocke finishes explaining, the four of them walk up to the large drawbridge leading to the Granorg city gates.

* * *

The drawbridge is supported by two giant pillars made of beautiful carved stone, on the inside edges of the pillars are two stone hooks holding the great big chains used to raise and lower the bridge.

The other ends of the chains are directly connected to the city walls which are also made of the same stone as the bridge support pillars.

They're carved with a style similar to the pillars but on a larger scale and with more intricate detail.

After entering Granorg Akira looks around at the sprawling city.

While heading to the castle Stocke explains to Akira the layout of the city.

On his right is the street leading to the west side of the city where the item and weapon shops are.

To his left the street leading to the local inn and produce market with an alley leading to the Granorg tavern.

The tavern is where Me, Raynie, and Marco met Eruca and the resistance leaders Will, Pierre, and Otto.

Stocke also explains that the entire city is built on top of the water.

“Well here we are at the entrance to Granorg Palace,” Stocke turns to Akira, “Time for you to meet my sister Eruca.”

Stocke, Akira, Daniel, and Lena all walk into the palace.

As the four of them enter the palace there is a suit of armor on both the left and right sides of the entrance with a guard standing next to the left suit of armor.

On the marble floor lay a large embroidered carpet rolled out down the length of the hallway.

Along the walls hung family portraits from Eruca’s family all the way back to the first king of Granorg, Alium.

After passing through the hallway it opens up to two large staircases both leading to the audience chamber, and one hallway leading up on each side.

Stocke heads up the staircase to the right with Akira and the kids behind.

At the top of the staircase, where the two sets of stairs meet up, lies a carpet similar to the one at the bottom of the stairs.

This leads into the audience chamber where Eruca’s throne lies.

They all walk into the audience hall, Inside the hall at the entrance there's two guardsmen one on each side of the room.

Hanging on the walls are large red banners with the Granorg royal family coat of arms.

At the back of the room stands a large decorative throne with a suit of armor on each side.

As soon as the group walks in Eruca, sees Stocke along with her niece and nephew.

Eruca gets up from her throne and runs toward them pulling them into a big group hug.

“Hi, Aunt Eruca” the siblings exclaim happily as they hug their aunt back.

Eruca excitedly, “Dear brother, what brings you and my dear niece and nephew here?!”

“Hi Eruca, it's nice to see you too.”, Stocke chimes in.

“I'll explain soon enough."

"First, if you don't mind, could you please bring Jonathan with you to the meeting room?”

“Sure,” Eruca says unsure of what else to do at the moment.

A few minutes later in the meeting room. Stocke is sitting at the head of the table with Akira standing behind him, Daniel and Lena are sitting down one on each side of their father talking.

Eruca enters the meeting room with her son Jonathan close behind.

(Jonathan is about 16, 5' 7" tall with blonde hair down to the base of his neck and bangs ending above his light brown eyes.

He is dressed in a black short sleeve dress shirt with light metal and leather gloves.

Both are covered by a fancy dark long sleeve dress coat with epaulettes on the shoulders and a short royal detachable cape off the back of the coat collar.

Light gray slacks with gray boots up to his knees and a holster attached to the belt around his waist with a small ordinate pistol inside the holster.)

Upon seeing their cousin, Daniel and Lena both get out of their chairs to greet Jonathan.

Jonathan gives Daniel a bear hug and ruffles Lena's hair.

Daniel pulls away and returns the hug with a light punch in the forearm.

Lena gives her cousin a big smile back.

"Good to see my two favorite cousins are doing well, and you too uncle Stocke,'' says Jonathan.

Stocke nods to Jonathan.

"You bet we are cus!", Daniel responds.

"Of course there is a reason we showed up,'' Lena adds excitedly.

She runs over to Akira, grabs his arm, and brings him over to Jonathan.

"Meet our new friend Akira, he's from another universe!"

Jonathan shakes Akira's hand, "Welcome to our world Akira."

"Thank you Jonathan, Nice to meet you. Sorry to be direct, but now down to business", responds Akira.

Everyone returns to and takes their seats around the strategy table to bring Eruca and Jonathan up to speed on their mission.

* * *

"That is the basis of what is happening. In order to prevent this catastrophe I need the help of those who have the ability to summon a Persona.", Akira finishes.

Eruca looks at her brother, and Jonathan looks back and forth between the two of them.

"Mother, Uncle", Jonathan speaks up.

Stocke and Eruca both look back at Jonathan.

"Yes?", Eruca asks her son in a calm manner.

In the same manner Stocke repeats his sister, "Yes, Jonathan?"

Jonathan stands up and opens his mouth to speak, "I'll do it!"

"Are you sure son? It could be very dangerous, and you are the prince of Granorg", Eruca says with a concerned look on her face.

"That's exactly why I need to do this mother. If this thing isn't stopped our kingdom and the world you, Uncle Stocke, and everyone else worked for could be destroyed. I can't let that happen, and it's my duty to protect the kingdom", Jon says defiantly.

Stocke smiles seeing the determination in his nephew, and speaks to Eruca

"Eruca, I'm going to promise you just like I did Raynie. I will protect my nephew and the kids with my life."

"I trust you to see this through, brother.", Eruca says as she looks around at her family, then looks directly at her son.

"If you feel this strongly about doing this I have no reason to stop you Jonathan."

"Thank you mother.", Jon says with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	3. Return of the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between playing Trails of Cold Steel 3, Persona 5 Royal, Xenoblade Definitive Edition and other games that have been coming out, work, and school this past year while also trying to get my fleeting ideas in order for this and other stories I've been very distracted but chapter 3 of Radient Persona is finally here.

Chapter 3  
Return of the Shadows

Everyone gathers around Stocke and Akira as they can plan what to do next.  
While discussing their next course of action Stocke counts off his remaining friends and their children.

"That just leaves Marco's daughter Jane, Rosch and Sonja's daughter Lucy, and Rhodan and Nemesia's son Felix," Stocke said, counting down on his fingers. "So I think the next step is to go to Alistel and see Marco, Rosch and Sonja.”

"It will be nice not being the only girl in the group,” Lena says, impulsively crossing her arms. “I'm tired of being surrounded by boys!" 

Stocke looks at his daughter with a smile thinking to himself. "She's getting more like her mother every day."

“Who are we meeting first, Lucy or Jane?”, Lena asked her father as she turned back toward him.

“Well the tavern that Marc owns is located just outside Alistel Castle in the second ward, so I think we should see him and Jane first.” Stocke says getting up from his chair. 

The others follow suit and get up from their chairs. After saying their goodbyes to Eruca, everyone starts down the massive hallway with the royal portraits on the walls. As they are heading down the hall Daniel and Lena look over the portraits of the Royal family and notice something strange.

The portraits look physically older than when they first arrived with the wood frames now splintered in places and the portraits themselves slightly withered and torn along the edges. At the same time Daniel and Lena also notice a small bright light and turn to it and see a node appear.

“Hey Dad, something is off with the portraits.” Daniel remarks.

“Yeah a new node just appeared too.” adds Lena.

Everyone looks over the portraits. Stocke also looks over to see the node. As the team looks to Stocke a group of six guards are now walking toward the group with weapons drawn but everything about them is off. Their weapons are covered with a shadowy purple mist. The soldiers themselves are dressed in purple variations of the Granorg military uniform with weird looking blue masks covering their faces. Akira immediately recognizes the masks and is reminded of the shadow guards from Kamashida’s palace. The shadows finally close in around the team and remove their masks revealing two Archangels, two Berith, and two Eligor.

“Everyone on guard and draw your weapons quickly”, Stocke yells to everyone the moment the shadows reveal themselves. Daniel and Lena brandish their Arcana Edge and Ohma Lance, Jon pulls out his Pandur, Stocke brings out his sword Radient Historia, and Akira grabs his Silver Cutlass. 

For the first time in a long time Akira hears the familiar voice of Arsene in his head, “You have reawakened to your power trickster time to see where your power takes you in this unfamiliar world.”

With the go-ahead from Arsene, Akira calls his name for the first time since him and the Phantom Thieves saved their own world.

“Arsene!” Akira calls as loud as possible and hits one of the Archanglel’s with an Eiha skill dissipating it. “Now this is the power of Persona”, Akira says twords the others with a smile. Stocke and the teens look at him and Arsene with surprise as well as new found determination.

Daniel and Lena charge at the first Eligor. Daniel strikes with a swing of his sword and the Eligor counters with it’s lance but is quickly parried back again by Lena. Spinning around the Eligor’s attack Lena herself counters by sweeping her lance at the shadow horse’s legs causing the Eligor to fall to the ground. Daniel takes the opportunity to use his sword to cleave the fallen Eligor in half.

Jonathan heads towards the second Archangel shadow and aims for its wings bringing it down to the ground. The archangel pulls out its own weapon a standard looking shortsword and charges toward Jon. His uncle runs up beside him parrying the shadow’s attack, cutting off the shadows arm in the process and Jonathan fires at the head of the shadow finishing it off.

“Are you ok Jonathan?”, Stocke asks his nephew.

“Yeah I’m good Uncle Stocke no injuries”, Jon answers back.

“Good onto the next-”, He starts to say but is interrupted by a maragi skill knocking him down to the ground away from Jonathan.

Jonathan runs to protect his uncle, firing three shots at the feet of the Berith causing it to stumble. Out of nowhere an Eiha from Arsene engulfs the shadow in a dark shroud causing it to disappear.  
“Thanks Akira”, Jonathan says out of breath. “You’re welcome”, He answers as the two remaining shadows regroup around a newly incoming shadow. Akira and the others look around to see the leader of the group of shadows with the two remaining minor shadows.

At the other end of the hall is a shadow that looks just like Jonathan but with bright yellow eyes and clothes one size too big. Akira looks back towards Jonathan, all the color drained from his face, staring at his doppelganger.


End file.
